


To The Dream SMP Community

by Anonymous



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Not a fic, Please read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A message to the community of the DSMP. Fandoms and tags are there on purpose so that the whole Fandom will see.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur/Tommy, WilburSoot/TommyInnit - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 134
Collections: Anonymous





	To The Dream SMP Community

**Intro:**

This rant is addressed to the Problematic Shippers Of the DSMP community. And to the people who hate on them. Let me start off by saying that no matter what people say about you, keep doing what you love. Keep writing. Keep expressing. Keep _**trying.**_ I know it’s hard, and I know you feel like giving up. But know that if you ever need any sort of encouragements, I am here for you. And so is everyone else who stands by my side.

Before we go deeper in the story I would just like to mention that I know I was a bit too aggressive. I sincerely apologize for that. I got carried away, and that's what usually happens with my writing. This isn't meant to offend anyone, it's only to spread a message.

**Human Emotions:**

Haters call us “gross” “disgusting” “pedophiles” and more. But let me tell you something. **We are humans just like you.** We have emotions too. How do you think your comments make us feel? Upset, depressed, useless, a failure, guilty. You call us horrible people and then you give us death threats? Hypocrites! Just because we do something that _you_ don’t agree with, doesn’t mean that we’re heartless beings. Giving insults left and right to people you don’t even know is like handing a dirt covered lollipop to a baby. “Here take this, it’s bad tasting, disappointing, and will probably make you sick to your stomach.” 

**Ignoring:**

You could just ignore it and walk away. Didn’t you get taught that in kindergarten? Be the bigger man. Ignore it. Pretend it’s not even there. Is it hurting you in some way or form? No. Does it directly affect your everyday life? No. It has nothing to do with you so get your nose out of it. If you have something to say about it but it doesn’t involve you, what you’re going to say probably isn’t worth saying. Going on a full rant on why the author is a bad and oh so horrible person is just a waste of time. They didn’t write it for you, they wrote it for the people who would actually care for it and appreciate it.

**Demanding The Fic To Be Deleted:**

Asking the author to delete the fic is both selfish and offensive to the time and thinking it took to write that story. You aren’t some stubborn princess sitting on a golden throne who gets everything she wants with just a simple word. No. You are a mature person who is on a website that probably has some things that you won’t like. Big deal, suck it up. If you could be kind about asking them to take of the tags and fandoms, it’s a good chance that the author might do it. “Hello! Could you please take off the tags and fandoms so that people like me won’t see it. It would also stop the hater you get.” Screaming and yelling won’t get your way. Kindness is key, and don’t you ever forget it.

**Death Threats:**

Death threats. I have seen too many of these. “Okay, delete this fic, get off your phone, go to the kitchen, grab a knife, draw a pretty little picture on your wrist with it, and watch the blood go everywhere!” This is based off a comment I saw on a tubboinnit story. What the actual _fuck_ is wrong with you? You think it’s okay to tell people to go harm themselves? You think it’s funny? Your worse than a problematic shipper, no offence to the problematic shippers of course. I’ll go back to the point that we are also humans. Telling someone to kill themselves could do a lot to a person. Always think before you speak.

**Searching For Fics:**

Some, most, authors make it so that if you want to read their fics you have to search for them. That means they don’t put any tags or put “Original Work” as their fandom. I still see hate comments on those things. Like, if you’re hating on them you were practically _looking_ to start a fight. You wanted chaos to ensue. And honestly, that just makes you look bad. Once again going back to the ignoring it, just look the other way. It’s not like you go to certain ship tags to start trouble. It only shows how immature and mentally young you are. So, in other words. It makes you look like a retarded idiot.

**Accusations Of False Real Life Problems:**

Lots of problematic writers usually have troubles such as problems at home, hyper fixation, anxiety, depression, stress, past trauma, and more. Why do you think their called problematic? They write to comfort themselves. To get the heaviness of their chests. Insulting them makes them even more worked up, which makes them write more. So technically, Rudeness+Problematic Fic= More Problematic Fics. Though, that may be wrong. My apologies to anyone if I offend you. Calling them liars and saying that they don’t actually have any of these issues is horrible. First of all, who are you to judge what they feel? And second of all, why would you say that to someone you don’t even know? Man up. Accusing someone of lying about such a delicate matter is a childish game.

**Calling Someone A Child:**

Lots of people usually use the comeback “Well it’s obvious that you’re just a little kid based on your bad spelling and shit.” That is not only rude to the author but also the authors writing style. That makes them feel self conscious of their works, feeling as though their Fics might be filled with mistakes. Then they might want to stop writing. And delete all their works. You would like that, would you? Well let’s me tell you, _some people_ wouldn't. We exist. We care for the people writing problematic fics, they show courage with just the notion of writing a small Drabble. You have to have respect for those people out there. Childish insults make you look like a baby, please please please try to have an intellectual conversation for once. Use real logic. Smart thinking. And sound ideas. Or you might as well be just another’s anti. So what if there’s mistakes in someone’s writing? People learn from mistakes, they grow from them. It encourages them to do _better._ And that’s what this tiny part of the fandom needs. Some encouragement.

**Ending:**

I don’t care what you say. We do what we want, when we want to, and how we do it. You can’t just storm into our comment sections and act like you own AO3. You can’t force us to delete out works. You can’t tell us how to live our lives. And you most certainly cannon get ever bring us down. You haters always think you’re doing the right thing by insulting us, but your not some super hero. Your just the fuels to our flames and the light that was will guide us to keep on writing. In a way, I’m grateful to you anti’s. You tried to pull us from writing about what we love, but you’ve inspired us to continue on.So thank you. You guys may not see us as part of the DSMP Community,

**_But even if you don’t accept us, we’ll just wait until someone does._**


End file.
